


OliVORE ;)

by gaytrbl



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrbl/pseuds/gaytrbl
Summary: mmmm testy





	

Oliver opened his mouth, salivating at the frosted tips before him. "Get in my mouth, use your filthy body to fuck my throat." Johnny moaned, his boner stretching against the zipper of his cargo pants. He opened his little pink mouth in a moan "daddy, please." Oliver let out a deep chuckle, "I got you baby." Licking a trail of saliva up the tinys cheek and leaving him shivering. "Please swallow me please oppa I need it please" he whined, precum making a wet spot and weakening his knees. Oliver smirked, picking the tiny up by his shirt and placing him on his tongue. "MMM you taste so good baby" Johnny moaned, blushing at the praise. Oliver moved a hand to touch himself as he slowly swallowed Johnny whole, his throat vibrating against Johnnys body as he moaned. Johnny came in Oliver's stomach and then DIED the end

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna die


End file.
